The University of Wisconsin-Madison campus currently lacks a functional containment and quarantine space of sufficient size to accommodate its rodent populations. The average daily census for mice and rats at the UW is 85,340 and 17,231 respectively. The UW recently completed the construction of a 34,500 sq. ft. rodent facility in the Wisconsin Institutes for Medical Research (WIMR). Rodents currently housed in the adjacent Clinical Sciences Center (CSC) will be moved into WIMR following successful embryo or cesarean rederivation. This move will leave the UW with an older animal facility that can be repurposed into a much needed rodent containment and quarantine area. The refurbished facility will serve as a core resource on the UW campus and will be utilized by over 337 researchers impacting more than $349 million in research funds. The proposed changes to the CSC space include the purchase of: high-density rodent housing racks, bio- safety cabinets, laboratory/procedure tables, anesthesia machines, some minor renovation, and modernization of the facility's HVAC system. The renovated facility will have five main uses: (1) Serve as a containment area for any rodent colony in an specific pathogen free facility that becomes contaminated with a rodent pathogen. (2) Allow researchers space within the footprint of the facility for rodent manipulation in newly outfitted procedure rooms. (3) Create space for pilot studies prior to incurring cost and time delays associated with rederivation procedures. (4) Allow the UW flexibility in acquiring valuable rodent lines from non-rederived sources for pilot studies. (5) Finally, part of the refurbished space would become a dedicated rodent quarantine area for the testing and treatment of rodent lines from non-approved vendors. Relevance Renovation of the University of Wisconsin-Madison Clinical Sciences Center animal facility will allow for better and more efficient rodent husbandry practices for the whole campus. This project will have a direct and ongoing impact on public health, by creating a better environment for our research efforts, thus furthering the study of human diseases and enabling the development of innovative treatments.